Jayce Milleneut
About Jayce is a mage hailing from the Icineon Tribe, within the frigid tundra of Cobalt Scar. His parents and sister are respected ambassadors of the Tribe, and though he did not follow specifically in their footsteps, his inherent desire to travel and resolve situations diplomatically remains intact. Following a childhood among his tribesmen, he departed for the capital city of The Empire, intent on furthering his study of cold-based magic and the arcane arts in general from within a top-tier academy. It was there that he met and banded together with the group that would go on to become the Legion of Dööm (no, it doesn't sound like its spelled). His defining traits tend to be an odd mix of compassionate understanding and cold logic, with one of the two seeming to randomly take priority at equally-random points in time or circumstance. In truth, it is a strong desire to place family and friends far ahead of everything else in the world that leads to this strange combination of personal views, and can occasionally make him seem narrow-minded or callous when engaging others that don't fall into this category. However, his sense of moral integrity is apt enough that selfless assistance for those in need or trouble are followed up on more often than they aren't; it isn't abnormal for him to need to be reminded of some of the more subtle aspects of this, though it is not due to a lack of willingness, but more a lack of understanding of the bigger picture of the faced situation. He doesn't typically refuse help or aid offered when he could use it, himself, but there are plenty of times when he does prefer doing things without the need to worry about other bodies or distractions. All in all, he is a solid ally and partner in most situations, but can discourage others from time to time with his lack of enthusiasm or overt optimism. Jayce also has a sharp aversion to violence against children, whether by his hand or anyone else's, with only one incident going against this otherwise-solid mentality; this breakout of logic-versus-compassion eventually came to result in tragic circumstances, unfortunately, forcing him to live with the ensuing guilt in the aftermath thereof. Jayce has unsurpassed love and devotion to his family and fairly-staunch faith in his group of allies, despite his dubious attitude regarding the deities they worship (and not so much theirs in particular, but all of them to a point). Despite the trials and tribulations he and the latter have been put through in the years following the Legion of Dööm's emergence, he has remained more-or-less unwavering in his dedication to their cause, even when distrust and doubt among them was at its heaviest, and this showed with remarkable prevalence when he came to Rika's defense numerous times when her character was called into question over her and her ex-fiancé's suspected collaborations against them. He has found a solid romantic partnership and assumed betrothal in the form of Sohese'tsunairade, a centaur friend of his family since their individual childhoods, though numerous differences in political and geographical makeup keep them apart more often than it allows them to be together. He once had a younger brother as well, whom was slain by centaur raiders of Bloodhoof origin; this incident has formed the only true grudge that he has kept against anyone for any real length of time. Jayce is also tutored by the enigmatic Syndra Llewlyn, a high elf woman of Seacrest and seemingly-powerful sorceress in her own right; their relationship as teacher and student is obnoxiously overt at best, but rumor-laden at worst, as their time spent together often seems to run far beyond the boundaries of classroom instructiveness. Lastly, Jayce has been gifted by Ymir's Queen Titania IV with Maple, a faery Whiteling that will seemingly perform as a personal companion for the foreseeable future. He possesses a strong personal aversion to the belief in fate, linear destiny, and/or being bound or guided by anyone's will beyond his own; despite this, it has been subtly hinted at that he and Sohese'tsunairade's partnership, among other things, may not have been completely coincidental. In spite of this stance against outside influence, he can be seen consistently carrying (and occasionally playing with) a trinket of some form that bears the symbol of Quellious, given to him following his and Shilana's visit to the Plane of Tranquility. Skills Active *Iceblast (Cold, Magic, Offense) Lv.6 *: -Ranged cold damage against a single target *Frozen Vortex (Cold, Magic, Offense) Lv.4 *: -Ranged heavy cold damage against a large group of targets *Cryo Beam (Cold, Magic, Offense) Lv.1 *: -Ranged massive cold damage against a single target *Snowsong (Cold, Magic, Healing) Lv.1 *: -Restores a moderate amount of health to the caster *Kori Blade (Cold, Magic, Summoning) Lv.2 *: -Summon a weapon made of ice for the caster to wield *Star Flare (Light, Magic, Offense) Lv.1 *: -Ranged light damage against a single target; 50% chance to blind *Ray (Light, Magic, Offense) Lv.1 *: -Ranged light damage against a small group of targets *Pulse Intervention (Light, Magic, Defense, Interrupt) Lv.1 *: -Applies a damage-absorbing barrier on one ally immediately prior to said ally receiving damage *Wind Arrow (Air, Magic, Offense) Lv.1 *: -Ranged wind damage against a single target with full accuracy roll *Conversion (Skill, Magic, Utility) Lv.2 *: -Allows the changing of a spell's normal element to either cold or light element *Leadership (Skill, Other, Utility) *: -Allow one ally to immediately use any skill they know without triggering cooldown *Dualcast (Skill, Magic, Utility) Lv.1 *: -Cast two cooldown spells simultaneously *Lock (Alteration, Magic, Utility) Lv.1 *: -Creates a magic lock on any lock-capable door or device *Unlock (Alteration, Magic, Utility) Lv.1 *: -Unlocks and disables traps on normal locked devices and doors; may also unlock magical locks *Illusion (Alteration, Magic, Utility) Lv.1 *: -Changes the general physical appearance of a single target *Invisibility (Alteration, Magic, Utility) Lv.1 *: -Renders one target invisible to normal vision *Aethir Transmission (Time/Space, Magic, Utility, Aethir) Lv.1 *: -Allows the caster to transfer him- or herself and adjoining allies to any location within the current plane that the caster has physically seenw *Phasewalk (Time/Space, Magic, Utility) Lv.1 *: -Instant teleportation in any direction by a max distance based on the spell's rank/power *Rewind (Time/Space, Magic, Utility) Lv.1 *: -Allows for an instant re-roll on any undesired, non-combat dice result *Chrono Trigger (Time/Space, Magic, Utility) Lv.1 *: -Randomly hastens either the caster or one ally, or slows one enemy *Homelink: Cobalt Scar (Time/Space, Magic, Utility) Lv.1 *: -Teleportation between the Legion of Dööm's fortress and Stonescar, as long as the caster is at either location when casting; severely-long cast-preparation time *Replace (Time/Space, Magic, Utility, Interrupt) Lv.2 *: -Allows the caster to switch physical locations with a visible target, so long as the target is approximately the caster's size or smaller, and the target (if sentient) is willing *Polarize (Evocation, Magic, Offense) Lv.1 *: -Swaps the offensive and defensive statistics of a single target *Stun (Evocation, Magic, Offense) Lv.1 *: -Paralyzes a single target for a full combat round (roughly 15 seconds) *Weaken (Evocation, Magic, Offense) Lv.1 *: -Reduces a single target's offensive capabilities *Thought Spike (Psionics, Magic, Defense) Lv.1 *: -Erects a mind shield that deals psychic vorpal damage to owners of incoming mental infiltration attempts *Defocus (Enchant, Magic, Defense) Lv.1 *: -Prevents a single ally from being targeted by offensive direct attacks Passive *Acrobatics Lv.0 (+3 Equipment Modifier) *: -Improves physical agility *Alteration Magic Lv.2 (+3 Equipment Modifier) *: -Boosts power for reality-manipulating spells *Ancient Lore Lv.3 *: -Knowledge of long-ago happenings and history *Apply Enchant Lv.1 *: -Ability to apply essences derived via Disenchanting to enchant-capable objects *Arcana Lv.15 (+5 Equipment Modifier) *: -Knowledge of things magical in nature *Arcane Rage Lv.2 *: -Increases Magic damage inflicted by 2 while HP is at 50% (or lower) of maximum *Athletics Lv.5 *: -Improves physical strength *Bitter Cold Lv.1 *: -Offensive cold-element spells have a (25*Lv)% chance to inflict Frostbite *Bluff Lv.0 (+4 Equipment Modifier) *: -Increases ability to persuade a sentient being to believe a lie or deceitful statement *Cold Resistance Lv.1 *: -Auto Defense against cold/ice damage is increased by (Lv) amount *Charisma Lv.7 (+4 Equipment Modifier) *: -Increases appeal and viability when dealing with rational beings *Consume Lv.1 *: -Usage of potions is allowed prior to an action without expending a turn *Cultural Lore Lv.3 *: -Knowledge of a broad range of traditions and customs *Critical Magic Lv.3 *: -Offensive spells have a (5*Lv)% chance to deal double damage *Charisma Lv.7 *: -Increases personal appeal to applicable sentient creatures/beings *Defense Lv.3 *: -Defensive die roll is increased by (Lv) amount *Diplomacy Lv.10 (+4 Equipment Modifier) *: -Knowledge of relation-handling and dealing with people and politics *Disenchant Lv.2 *: -Ability to remove enchanted effects of an object into an essence for later use; object is destroyed during the process *Dwarvish Language Lv.20 *: -Allows for the speaking and understanding of Dwarven tongues *Enchant Magic Lv.1 (+3 Equipment Modifier) *: -Boosts power of beneficial and mystical effect spells *Endurance Lv.3 (+1 Equipment Modifier) *: -Maximum health is increased by (Lv) amount *Equipment Plus Lv.3 *: -Gives (Lv) number of extra 'Misc.' equipment slots *Evocation Magic Lv.3 (+3 Equipment Modifier) *: -Boosts power of non-elemental and force-related spells *Exotic Language Lv.5 *: -Knowledge of lesser-known and uncommon languages *Ice Magic Lv.3 (+6 Equipment Modifier) (+1 Home Modifier) *: -Boosts power for cold-element spells *Light Magic Lv.3 (+4 Equipment Modifier) *: -Boosts power for light- and holy-element spells *Magic Accuracy Lv.3 (+7 Equipment Modifier) *: -Allows (Lv) number of die to be rerolled for missed magic-based attacks/damage *Magic Aptitude Lv.0 (+3 Equipment Modifier) *: -Boosts power of all magic schools and elements *Magic Defense Lv.1 *: -Defensive die roll is increased by (Lv) amount against magic-based damage *Persuasion Lv.0 (+4 Equipment Modifier) *: -Increases ability to entice a sentient being into evaluating a situation or request in like-minded fashion *Poison Resistance Lv.1 *: -Reduces chance to be afflicted by poison effects by 75% *Psionic Magic Lv.0 (+3 Equipment Modifier) *: -Boosts power of mental and psychic spells *Time/Space Magic Lv.3 (+3 Equipment Modifier) *: -Boosts power of time- and location-altering spells *Willpower Lv.13 *: -Increases ability to resist mental intrusions and strain *Wind Directional Sense Lv.1 *: -Allows for the detection of personal location and direction by reading the flow of wind *Wind Magic Lv.0 (+3 Equipment Modifier) *: -Boosts power of air-element spells Multitechs *Antipode Storm (Magic, Offense) **Jayce (Frozen Vortex Lv.4), Rika (Ring of Fire Lv.??) **: -Heavy cold- and fire-element damage to a large group of targets *Double-Cut (Magic, Offense) **Jayce (Iceblast Lv.6), Gnilon (Lifetap Lv.??) **: -Determined damage is inflicted on both casters and subsequently added to Gnilon's 'Dark Magic' skill; inflicts cold- and dark-element damage on a single target, draining health and restoring a distributed amount to both casters *Frost Lance (Magic, Offense) **Jayce (Iceblast Lv.6), Beaks (Surging Bonds Lv.??) **: -Cold-element damage to several close-proximity targets *Snow Spirit (Magic, Healing) **Jayce (Snowsong Lv.1), Shilana (Lay On Hands Lv.2) **: -Generous healing to all visible allies Related Characters * Heyan Milleneut (Father) * Nina Milleneut (Mother) * Rae Milleneut (Sister) * Kevin Zaon (Best Friend) * Sohese'tsunairade (Mate) * Maple (Whiteling Accomplice) * Lady Llewlyn (Mentor) Category:Player Characters Category:Nobility